mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Holhol1235
*evil laugh* }} }} }} DERP!!! }} AND YOU TRIED EVERYTHIN' THAT WAS LISTED ON DAT PAGE I GAVE YOU??? *slapped*}} }} HOW IS IT HARD??? IT ONLY TAKES ME LIKE 1 MINUTE!!!}} Moo.}} Did teh thing I gave you on dat page not work, or...?}} }} }} }} }} Oh well...}} Wait, do you mean the thingy majig that I gave you the link to for teh screenshots?}} }} }} }} I has a week and a day of school left... (PSSSST! WHEN IS YOU GONNA POST UP TEH COMIC???)}} ) (PSSST! YES! SO ADDICTING!!! )}} Yah! From MySims Reality, you kick me out, so... Hikari, Secretive, Skyler, Neural, Dentface, Peace Out, Zordon, Hollol, Zeus, April, Kat, Corey. Esuoh ruoy nrub lliw I. -- Gino Delicioso 09:54, June 19, 2010 (UTC) }} Sorry Hi Holhol, I'm Katrina. Can I have a word bubble? I already know the questions you are going to ask me so here are the answers. 5 Colors Of My Choice: (Really??? They get to be of my choice??? Really, I'm quite flattered!!!) Purple, pink, brown, white, and dark blue. Captions: User page caption: To the left are some of my favorite sims! Talk page caption: To the right is nothing but on the bottom right is the time! Picture: At the bottom. In addition: Can I have a font like Kaky k 64 (Sage)??? Thanks! Katrina the Rich Girl 01:00, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for welcoming me to the wiki and thanks for the word bubble reply thing. I can realize how you can be tired right now. I thought it just turned ten o'clock five minutes ago and now it's 10:43! Katrina the Rich Girl 02:43, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :(:): Did you finish the word bubble yet??? Katrina the Rich Girl 23:59, June 20, 2010 (UTC) }} Zain RE: DeGrassi RE: OOH }} }} }} TEH HORRORS! THEY BE GIVIN' ME SEIZURES!!! AAAAAH!!! }} }} The Sims in a Feud!! )). Also, I have a little problems with the internet these days, hope it didn't take long. So well, I was thinking a bit on the first episode a bit during my free times at school: I first welcome the audience and I call all of you with something like: Sky: Hello! What is your name? Holli: Umm...Sky, you already know my name, didn't you? Well, I just think on the insane behavor of Sky for the show }} }} VERONICA OMIGOSH!!!!!!!!! }} }} }} }} Pictures...or something else O_O Can you edit you Last Sim Standing pleas Warrior RP LATE REPLY IS LATE... }} LATE REPLY IS LATE... }} Um...Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis New Moodz Progress Report }} }} 2. Well...I sorta explain why in Maniacalman's "Last Day of Schooleo" blog thingy in teh comments... }} Ummm Oh Course Alright RE: Wow-Wow-Wubbzy Good News! Nice! About The Game I'm......... just feel super guilty. I'm really sorry. Corey785 12:55, June 29, 2010 (UTC) About your name QWERTYUIOP Wikian Adventures SNL Shtuff }} }} Sorry I'm hyper}} }} CHOOP CHOO CHOOPITTY CHOO GOO CGOO CHOOO. CHGHOOOGCG. }} Rosalina word bubble RE:Easy Request Hello A Little Help please. LOL Haha, we're talking about characters from a video game on another wiki (Dead Rising Wiki). Sorry for any confusion!--Mistertrouble189 03:04, July 4, 2010 (UTC) You Stalkin' Askin' Me Stuff }} RE: Glee }}}}} FRIENDS! }} (OMG, first smilie is right there! Historical Moment!)}} was not my first smilie, I think this was: . I used it on your talk page sometime around when I got a word bubble from you and yes this smilie is addicting: . Oh wait, did I just use it? You told me not too! Oh well.}} My word bubble Blanky Finished my moods........so you can start now....Corey785 14:16, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Hulaa monstaaa!!! When you create another word bubble can you still use the other one? Like say if I made another word bubble with StrawberrySherbert as the name will the one I'm using currently be deleted? X Natalie}} Awsome Thankies. The Portrait